I Am Trying
by Fairyvixenmaiden
Summary: Sakura is the high school tramp and neighborhood slut. When Li Syaoran comes to town, he discovers the secret behind the green-eyed beauty. Can he help Sakura before her reputation and her unsatiable need destorys her and her family's life? Lemons, beware


In Tomeda, nighttime was upon them and in a quiet neighborhood almost all was asleep. A nice yellow house two occupants inside that was still awake. In the garage, a blue pick-up truck was parked and in the trunk

Hachiro gripped the hips of the woman that lay beneath him. She gasped louder and louder as he thrust into her core.

"More, more!" the girl gasped, her face flushed.

He obliged and fastens his pace despite his growing fatigue. He watched as her flushed face contorted into multiple expressions of pleasure, her honey brown hair spread out on the floor of the trunk and her ample size breasts heaving. He pumped harder and faster again and soon after a good 30 minutes, he was on his 5th orgasm. Then he collapsed on the luscious body of Kinomoto Sakura.

His ragged breaths were heard along with Sakura's as he tried to even his heartbeat. Hachiro turned onto his side, off of her body to relieve her of his weight. He glanced at her and watched her chest rising up and down as she breathed deeply. The blanket there covered her lower part of the body as well as his.

Lying back down on the blanket, the girl spread her legs and arched her back. The area in between her legs was still puffy and wet. Sakura looked at him, making eye contact as she fingered herself. She raised her hips in response the contact. Not long after, Hachiro removed her fingers and stuck his own inside of her.

_Damn, this girl is too much. I'll never able to get back home with her like this. _He knew that Sakura was a real voluptuous and seductive being who was sweet as honey. A real hard girl to resist.

He felt his member throb again with arousal and it wasn't long until he sheathed himself inside her core. Once again, he was overcome with that wheeled him out of conscious and time.

_An hour later . . ._

Sakura walked through her door. The house was very quiet except with the occasional ticking of a clock as she past the rooms, heading towards her room. Sakura was used to the empty house that lasted to weeks at time. Her mother died when she was 3 of heart failure, dying in her sleep. Her father was a college professor who taught archeology and linguistics full time.

He was often gone for a few days to weeks to a time. As his reputation grew in the world of archeology and linguistics, so did his time away from home. The weeks turned into months with an occasional day or two at home. Then it is immediately back to work. Sakura was glad that her father's work paid off for him but she wished that he could spare her a moment of his time.

When she was younger, her older brother Touya took care of her. Then by the time he graduated from high school, she was old enough to stay at the house by herself and he went to college, staying in the dorms with his best friend Yukito. Save the maid that stops by during the day, she was home alone a lot. When she was actually at home, she wished that at least one of her family members would remember that she existed.

Walking towards her bed, she hit the message button on her phone before collapsing on her bed.

_Beep#1 - 'Hey, sexy. I have a few friends with me. If you want to have some more fun with me, meet me at the corner of your street. See you then'._

_Beep#2 - 'Sakura, hey we are having a party_ . . .

After listening to the 10th message from Hachiro, she raised herself from the bed and looked at the phone in disappointment. Her father or her brother didn't call her back today like they said they would. She checked her cell phone to see if she skipped their number but the same thing occurred.

Sakura tossed her cell on her desk and glanced at the clock and read the time which said 2:45 in neon green.

She sighed, _'Kami, I need to start keeping track of time more often. I am lucky that Saturdays are half-days.'_

She undresses herself and tossed her clothes and cum-soiled underwear in the clothes hamper. Before she lay in bed, she pulled out a box out of her nightstand. After that, she opened the box and pulled a dildo about 9 inches. Shivers went up her body as she slowly stuck it up her hole. Lifting up the sheets, she slid her naked body in.

Gasping and moaning mutely, she bucked her hips as she pleasured herself. It wasn't the same as the real thing but it was close enough. It never felt the same please herself and never as good as someone else doing it to her. Despite what she just experienced just 30 minutes ago, she needed to feel that connection again, to feel desired and wanted by a man.

Not bothering to put on any clothes, she put on a jacket that covered her body with the exception of her sexy long legs and a pair of heels. She went out the backdoor and locked it, and then she ventured out into the night.

Walking along the path that was behind a number of houses, she finally came upon the street where it was a little busier. She hailed a taxi and jumped in. Since that driver was a male, she sat in the front seat next to him. He was middle age, balding and a little round in the middle.

_And a pervert, no doubt._ Sakura thought to herself.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a hand was placed on her and slide upward. Sakura grimaced at the thought but then decided to tease him a little. Sakura glanced at the taxi driver's identification which it said Nobengen. She unzipped her coat to the bottom of her chest and leaned back, spreading her legs.

She smiled at the man who ogled at her cleavage.

"You like what you see . . . Nobengen?" she purred his name. He nodded and reached to touch it but she slapped his hand away. Then slowly she unzipped the rest on the coat to reveal the rest of her luscious body.

She ran her hands up and down, fondling her breasts. She smiled at the reaction of the old man's face. He kept reaching out to touch her but the car swerved. He kept his hands on the wheel and tried to keep his eye on the road but his eyes glanced to the tempting woman beside him.

Soon she decided to just stop here while her destination was in reach. The neighborhood was a little seedier, nightlife was in full swing and the night folk came out. After she gave him a little photo op, she got out of the taxi and started walking. Strutting down the street to her destination, showing off her legs and the coat tightly hugging her naked body resulted in her receiving catcalls, wolf whistles and the other like.

The Ukiah boys were athletes at Touya's school one on the soccer team and the other one wrestling. Both had great body physiques, good looks and had great sexual stamina with their cocks.

This time, Sakura wasn't here for the boys. She was here for their father - Mr. Ukiah. He was a married man. But his wife was working late and she knows that the man welcomes her into his bed or other numerous places. She went around back of the house and climb up the rain pipe near the bedroom window. She knocked on the window and the figure in the bed shifted its head to see the cause of the noise.

Mr. Ukiah was 39 years old and was still in good shape. He climbed out of bed and saw the sultry teen outside his window. Sakura smiled at him and open her jacket, revealing her nude body. He goggled and drooled as she rubbed her crotch against the window while pinching her nipples. Licking her lips, she watched as he bouncing over to open his window.

Once the window was open, Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and smiled seductively.

"You missed me, Mr. Ukiah?" she whispered in his ear.

"You know I miss this." He reached behind her and grasped her butt cheeks, squeezing them and feeling them.

"Mmmmm," Sakura murmured. "That feels good, babe." she whispered against his lips before capturing them in a kiss.

He sighed and felt his legs buckle. He carried her over to the bed, hurrying before he collapsed from the temptress spell he casted on him. He looked down at the girl beneath him. Her chest rising and falling, her legs spread out open to him and her greens eyes locking him in.

"Mr. Ukiah . . ." she cooed. "What are you waiting for?"

His wife was working and his kids were sleeping over at their friends. There was nothing to wait for and he leaned forward to his girl for the night, wrapping his arms around her and began his pleasure.


End file.
